I Can't Deal With This!
by Marik's girl
Summary: Tabitha never believed in mythology, that is until Loki, god of mischief stumbles into her life… and the worst part? He lost his memories! What's a girl to do?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thor or anything related to it.

**Thor © Marvel **

**Note:** Dang-it! I should've done a Loki/Jane :( Oh well, this is my first Thor story. I've seen the 1st movie (I wanna see the second one!) Never really read the comics, but my dad had the Original Thor comics before I was born, but I think they were burned when his house got on fire o.o I think he was a teenager then or something, not too sure - but he would tell me about it and he hoped that they would make a Thor movie (this was after the 1st spider man movie came out.) Anyways, after I saw the first movie, like three times - this came to mind :D I wanna read the comics….. dang-it!

**I Can't Deal With This!**  
Written by: Marik's girl

**Prologue**

Her name was Tabitha Anderson; it had been seven years since her father married his new wife, seven years since she moved and seven years since she spoke to her father or his wife Julia. It wasn't that she was not happy that he found someone that he loved and wanted to be with for the rest of his life - no, she was happy for him. But she just couldn't handle seeing other women in his life other then her mother. Her mother Hanachi Anderson had died giving birth to her baby brother; Hiro at the time, Tabitha was only ten years old. She was upset that her mother had died, but at the same time she was over joyed with the birth of her baby brother. And Richard Anderson was just happy to have his children alive and well. Then three months later, her baby brother became sick… and he couldn't get better… at six months old, Hiro died due to an unknown illness that no one knew of. She had just turned elven then.

She never thought that her father would be happy again; then at age sixteen he started dating Julia Aqila. A nineteen year old college student who only had bad relationships, a person who wanted a family, for she never had one of her own, since she was an orphan. She didn't hate Julia; she was really nice and a kind young woman - she just could not picture them together… but they were both happy and if Julia made her father happy, well… she was happy that he was happy. At seventeen - her father and Julia married and Tabitha moved out of the house.

"You're leaving because of me, aren't you?" Julia has asked her with worried eyes as she looked at the almost adult girl. "I should have never married your father-"

"Do you love him?" Tabitha asked with a serious look in her eyes and Julia blinked her violet colored eyes as tears began to form. "Yes… I wouldn't of married him if I didn't…" she said softly as she looked at the younger female. "Do you want a family?" Tabitha asked slowly. "Yes…? But what does that have to-"

"Julia." Tabitha interrupted. "I'm almost eighteen, legal enough to move out on my own. I could never see you as my mother." Julia's eyes widen with shock. "But I'm not-" Tabitha interrupted her again. "I know… but this is something that I have to do… for myself." Julia continued to look at Tabitha with a worried look, but the teenager just smiled. "Take care of my father."

Tabitha was now twenty-three years old, even though she had moved out seven years ago; she never got into any relationships… because she felt that she was too busy to be in one, and because she was depressed and afraid of losing someone dear to her. So when he dropped into her life all of a sudden, she really didn't know what to do. He was Loki, god of mischief… something that she hardly believed in. Don't get her wrong, she believed in _a_ god. But not a dark haired, green eyed god of mischief. Not only that, but said god lost his memories… it started just yesterday…

**:::::**

The twenty-three year old women's eye twitched. "The hell?" What in the world was a man unconscious in the park for? Not only that, he was wearing some strange green and sliver armor; his shoulder length black hair was slicked back and he was pale looking. He was also fairly slim. She crouched down as she looked at the man and she raised a thin brown eyebrow at him. "He sure doesn't look homeless… hmm?" her eyes widen when she saw blood at his temple. "He's hurt!" Deciding that it was best to help the poor man, she took a hold of his arm and pulled it around her slim shoulders and put her other around his middle. He wasn't really heavy … he was just much taller then she was. He was at least 6 foot or 6'2" in height, while she was only 5'5" in height - but she wanted to help this man so she dragged him home.

**:::::**

**{ About forty-five minutes later… }**

Tabitha Anderson was able to drag the tall man home and treat is injuries the best that she could. She noticed that he looked awfully pretty for a guy with that slim body and long dark lashes… she shook her head. He maybe slim looking, but he wasn't skinny in anyway; he has muscles that tone his body. She was no doctor, but she took med school on her spare time. 'I needed a boyfriend…' she thought with a sigh; she was starting to think that pretty boys were cute… she really needed to get a boyfriend or get laid… she blinked her blue-green eyes when she heard a groan and she looked at the man and saw green eyes flutter open and she stared in shock. He had the most beautiful green eyes that she had ever seen (not that she had seen anyone with green eyes before…) shaking her head of the thought, she kneeled down next to him. "Are you alright?"

_**End Prologue**_

Well here is the prologue XD I never thought of doing this before and actually I like Loki with Jane (I do like Thor with Jane too, but I like Loki/Jane more) so I didn't think that I would write a Loki/OC story. Oh well, maybe I'll think of a Loki/Jane story later on :D


End file.
